


Two Stories That Had Always Been One

by unfathomablefujoshi77



Category: Omniscent Reader's Viewpoint
Genre: BDSM, Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfathomablefujoshi77/pseuds/unfathomablefujoshi77
Summary: It was a night like any other, the wind blew in every inch of Seoul, the incarnations scurried in their personal destinations and the weight of the scenarios continued to follow along with them. But one thing was different in the ever so same night. It was Kim Dokja waking up with an unbearable headache in a bed he could not recognise, and if adding fuel to the fire, he woke up next to a person who he could.
Relationships: Kim Dokja & Yoo Jonghyuk, Kim Dokja/Yoo Jonghyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

••

It was a night like any other, the wind blew in every inch of Seoul, the incarnations scurried in their personal destinations and the weight of the scenarios continued to follow along with them. But one thing was different in the ever so same night. It was Kim Dokja waking up with an unbearable headache in a bed he could not recognise, and if adding fuel to the fire, he woke up next to a person who he could.

That person was none other than Yoo Jongyuk. And as if the matters couldn't have been blown more out of proportion, he couldn't feel any clothes on him. Kim Dokja was entirely naked and a part of his body ached, and his cheeks grew red realising which one. Kim Dokja looked at the face of the man beside him who was sleeping with a serene expressed. The fact that this sunfish bastard could make any other face than a tensed glare was beyond his omniscience. Kim Dokja quickly got out of Yoo Jonghyuk's bed to search for his clothes ,which now as he was seeing, were tattered and undeniably not in a condition that could be worn. Soon the indirect messages he had been ignoring till then greeted him as he mentally cursed himself.

[ The constellation, "Demon-like Judge of Fire" is looking at the constellation, "Demon king of Salvation"]

[ The constellation, "Demon-like Judge of Fire is screaming!]

[The constellation, "Prisoner of the Golden Headband" is giving you a strand of his hair as a gift]

[ The constellation, "Abyssal Black Flame Dragon" complains about the fairness of the PG-15 policy]

[ The constellation, "Secretive Plotter" is frowning ]

[ The constellation who likes to change genders has sponsored 2000 coins ]

[ The constellation, "Queen of the Darkest Spring" is planning her son's wedding ]

[ The constellation, "Demon-like Judge of Fire" is having a serious nose bleed ]

[ Many constellations of the Korean Peninsula can't take their eyes off of this spectacle ]

[ 100,000 coins have been sponsored ]

•••

Kim Dokja didn't have time to read all of the indirect messages because Yoo Jonghyuk was showing signs of waking up. He had to get out of here before he did. He quickly put on whatever he could find : Yoo Jonghyuk's black sweatshirt and a pair of gray trousers before giving himself a final look in the mirror. Every part of his neck was covered with hickeys and bite-marks which followed till his waist if he pulled the sweatshirt up. Kim Dokja didn't have time to gape his mouth wide open as he hurriedly ran out of Yoo Jonghyuk's room.

As soon as he got out, he rushed off to his room not even paying mind to the calls of Lee Gilyoung or Shin Yoosung's calls, leaving both of the children bewildered. This had never happened before, their Dokja-ssi had never acted like how he did now which made both of them worried thinking that something serious might have happened, but little did they know something did. They contemplated whether or not to chase after their Hyung before coming to the conclusion of reporting to their Unni, Li Jihye.

After Kim Dokja got inside his room, he started panting. He smelled like Yoo Jonghyuk, more specifically his clothes did - wait these weren't his clothes. He tried to recall events of the previous night, but the more he did the more red his cheeks got. He remembered Yoo Jonghyuk's breaths against his skin, his hands on places he couldn't bring his mind to think about, the way Yoo Jonghyuk's eyes looked when they were looking at him the previous night. But then he remembered other details, like the sounds he made infront of Yoo Jonghyuk. The more he thought about them, the more he wanted to hide behind a rock for the rest of his life or even better, be devoured by the Fourth Wall for all eternity. And by the speak of the devil, a message popped up.

[ "It was the best night of Kim Dokja's life, the things he felt he could not even put to words." ]

[ The Fourth Wall is asking Kim Dokja if he wants more details ]

After this, Kim Dokja just looked at the ceiling like a fool, expressionless.

[ " Even in the 'Ways of Survival'  
Yoo Jonghyuk had never really smiled, let alone laughed. But there he was, chuckling when Kim Dokja continued to moan his name, Kim Dokja thought."]

The more Kim Dokja thought about this, the more his head hurt and his hangover wasn't helping anything either. He took some aspirin and then quickly went for a shower. Now that Kim Dokja could look at his bare body fully, he could see that there were bite-marks even in his thighs, he couldn't recall the events of last night completely so he could only imagine what transpired.

[ The Fourth Wall wants to help Kim Dokja ]

"Shut up."

[ The Fourth Wall is laughing ]

Kim Dokja finished the rest of the shower while being pissed off. He got out and started rummaging through his clothes, before stopping. He then concluded that the only one who should suffer shouldn't be him and then wore Yoo Jonghyuk's sweatshirt and his own set of black jeans and an old scarf he could find before heading out. All the party members had probably gathered up in the living room by now for the sub-scenario meeting. They still had a week to rest till the next main scenario so they were doing sub-scenarios in the meantime to gather up useful items.

•••

As Yoo Jonghyuk showered, scenes of the previous night flashed through his eyes. He didn't know what to say, but someone sending him countless indirect messages did.

[ The constellation, "Demon-like Judge of Fire" says that she can now die without any regrets ]

[ The constellation, "Demon-like Judge of Fire" is crying happily ]

[ The constellation, "Demon-like Judge of Fire" ...]

Before more messages had the chance to pop up, Yoo Jonghyuk turned them off. He didn't know what to think now. Before Kim Dokja came into his life, he had only wanted to get to the end of the scenarios and now he wasn't so sure if that was the only thing. He couldn't understand how he had gotten so stupidly drunk, he wasn't like that, but even if he was drunk, he remembered everything. He was a fool, he cursed himself. Was last night a mistake?, he questioned but he knew that he would only get the full answer if he asked another fool.

Yoo Jonghyuk got out of shower and started to rinse his hair with a towel, and as he did so, he noticed fragments of Kim Dokja's clothes lying around the floor. He picked them up and threw them outside the window. After he did that, he wore a tshirt from his closet and a pair of jeans and then his signature black coat. He got outside and made his way to the living room where he would hopefully find the man he was searching for.

•••

In the living room, All of the adults who drank the night before groaned with headaches with the exception of Lee Jihye and Lee Seolhwa. Lee Jihye wanted to drink but sadly, all the party members voted against it as she was 'still a minor' , as if that mattered now in this world. Lee Seolhwa being a doctor stayed sober so she could make homemade remedies for the hungover adults.

After most of the party members gathered, two children could be seen bickering with Lee Jihye. They talked as if the end of the world had happened, ironically it actually did. 

Lee Gilyoung argued, "I saw hyung covered up in bruises, he must have been in a serious fight!"

Shin Yoosung replied, " let's just ask hyung when he gets back, that's the only way we can really know."

Their Unni Lee Jihye also pitched in an idea, "How about we ask the constellations? the channels are always open so they must know what actually happened."

The two children agreed with their unni's idea but since Lee Gilyoung didn't have a sponsor and Shin Yoosung's sponsor was none other than Kim Dokja, they all resorted to asking Lee Jihye's sponsor, the Maritime War God.

[ The constellation, "Maritime War God" has fallen into a dillema ]

[ The constellation, "Maritime War God" is saying that it is better to ask the constellation, "Demon King of Salvation" personally ]

Hearing the Maritime War God's response, the three of them got even more worried and just before their worries could get even worse, Kim Dokja entered the living room. 

Kim Dokja's appearance shocked the party members who were present, everyone still hadn't arrived. All of his body was covered, from head to toe and he was also wearing a scarf wrapped around his neck. The most shocking part was he looked like he hadn't slept in days, completely exhausted.

The first to break the silence was Jung Heewon who asked Kim Dokja, " What happened to you Dokja-ssi?"

To which Kim Dokja replied, " Huh?"

And the questions followed.

Yoo Sangah looked at Kim Dokja's attire and said, " Dokja-ssi, why are you wearing a scarf?, It's not even winter "

Kim Dokja thought about how to answer that in his head before resorting to the classic allergy excuse, "I.. uh am having an allergy reaction to tomatoes."

Yoo Sangah sighed in relief before scolding Kim Dokja lightly, "I thought I told you to not eat the tomato soup Dokja-ssi."

Kim Dokja thanked God, he had the luck of the devil.

The two children sighed too along with their Unni, they had been cooking up various conspiracy theories for an hour.

"Hyung you never listen to us, I told you as well that the soup had tomato in it!" Lee Gilyoung said to which Shin Yoosung nodded.

"Dokja-ssi, you should take the day off to rest, you're always overworking yourself and now even your health is bad.", Jung Heewon continued and Lee Gilyoung, Shin Yoosung, Lee Jihye and Yoo Sangah agreed.

The only one who didn't sleep the night before and knew the real reason why Kim Dokja looked like that was standing against the living room smirking. She was supposed to stay on guard along with another individual but that individual got occupied with performing many acts of love-making with a certain person. And just as she was about to open her mouth, a message popped up from Midday Tryst, the sender was Kim Dokja.

\- Keep your mouth shut.

This made her smirk even more.

\- what do I get in return?

[ The constellation, "Demon King of Salvation" has sponsored 100 coins ]

\- cheap bastard.

[ You have returned the 100 coins ]

And again, just as she was going to drop the bombshell to the present party members. Another message from the Midday Tryst popped up but this time it wasn't from Kim Dokja.

\- Shut up before I kill you.

It was Yoo Jonghyuk.


	2. Chapter 2

••

It was Yoo Jonghyuk. The man who had just entered   
the room, and as soon he did, Kim Dokja's heart started to beat faster and faster unknowingly. Yoo Jonghyuk looked at Han Sooyoung again who then rolled her eyes and sat in the living room couch keeping her big mouth shut. And then he looked at the man he was searching for, Kim Dokja. Yoo Jonghyuk knew Kim Dokja, even though Kim Dokja at a time thought of him as a character from a stupid novel. Yoo Jonghyuk knew him even more than Kim Dokja knew him. 

Kim Dokja was sitting next to the two children, wearing his sweatshirt. And when their eyes met, Yoo Jonghyuk could see Kim Dokja's cheeks getting red, that was a first, he thought. The thing with Yoo Jonghyuk was, when he wanted something, he'd give everything he had and even more to obtain it and right now when he looked at the man who's cheeks were getting redder and redder, he knew he wanted him. He didn't need to activate Midday Tryst because he now went up to Kim Dokja Infront of everyone present in the room, and whispered in his ear, " We need to talk. " which sent shivers down Kim Dokja's spine.

The two children sitting beside Kim Dokja were confused, along with the rest of the party members.

To empty their worries, Kim Dokja spoke, " I have to help Yoo Jonghyuk with something, and don't worry it's not anything dangerous, since it's my day off and I've already giving you all the instructions, I'll be taking my leave." 

And with that he got up, Yoo Jonghyuk took Kim Dokja's hand in case he wanted to run away. Kim Dokja stared at him with a look which couldn't be deciphered, the rest of the party members present had similar reactions. As if Yoo Jonghyuk cared about things like this and the both of them left, hand in hand.

Jung Heewon questioned, "What the hell just happened?"

Jung Heewon was utterly confused, she was already having a rather strange day as her sponser, Uriel was acting very bizarre and now she was getting more weird indirect messages.

[ The constellation, "Demon-like Judge of Fire" is looking at her incarnation ]

[ The constellation, "Demon-like Judge of Fire" is having a nosebleed ]

Her question was answered by Han Sooyoung and her answer was even more surprising than whatever was happening today. 

"A lover's quarrel", Han Sooyoung stated. And she continued, "They slept together last night."

Han Sooyoung knew that by breaking the ice, she would get in serious trouble but if it was the matter of death, she could easily avoid it by transferring her memories to a nearby avatar and it's not like the truth was going to stay buried forever, so she might as well have some fun.

"MASTER SLEPT WITH AJHUSSI?!", Lee Jihye shouted.  
"NO WAY, YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?"  
"MASTER CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER!"

And she went on for a while.

While the others didn't know what to say, Lee Gilyoung and Shin Yoosung became very confused as they didn't know what the term meant. Jung Heewon's day started making more sense ironically. Yoo Sangah seemed kind of sad more than shocked.

"So Dokja-ssi and Yoo Jonghyuk ...?", Jung Heewon continued,  
" Yoo Jonghyuk didn't really seem the type to be into men, honestly speaking, he didn't seem like the type to be into anyone."

Han Sooyoung chirped, "A bottle of vodka does wonders to the mind, I saw both of them get into a drinking game over a bet. The first one to initiate it was Yoo Jonghyuk"

"No way!", Lee Jihye screamed,  
"Master would never!"

The children finally could understand a bit of the situation.

Shin Yoosung asked the woman with unbelievable statements, "Soo is hyung in love with Yoo Jonghyuk-ssi?"

"Probably", Han Sooyoung answered.

And the ruckus started growing even more.

••

On the other hand, Yoo Jonghyuk took Kim Dokja to a nearby balcony. They didn't speak a single word on the way there. After they arrived, Yoo Jonghyuk looked at the morning sky and spoke, still holding Kim Dokja's hand.

"I woke up to an empty bed this morning.", He stated.

Kim Dokja didn't know what to say so he just listened.

"The past regressions weren't anything like this, ever since you came, everything started changing.", He continued.

Kim Dokja felt he should interject, "What do you mean?", He asked.

"I'm saying you should take responsibility for it.", Yoo Jonghyuk answered shifting his gaze towards Kim Dokja.

"Responsibility?", Kim Dokja questioned. He was starting to get more and more confused as he listened to Yoo Jonghyuk. He activated the second stage of his skill, omniscent reader's viewpoint, hoping to understand what Yoo Jonghyuk actually meant.

[ Take responsibility for making me fall for you, fool ]

Kim Dokja's eyes widened, he was now completely and utterly speechless. And as they did, Yoo Jonghyuk grabbed his waist with his hands and pushed him against the wall lightly, he looked at him and asked again.

"So will you or do I have to force you to?", He whispered against Kim Dokja's ear.

Kim Dokja looked straight at Yoo Jonghyuk's eyes and answered, "I guess I have no choice then."

After saying that, he pressed his lips against Yoo Jonghyuk's and Yoo Jonghyuk did the same. Their tongues intertwined and explored each other. Kim Dokja lost himself in the kiss while Yoo Jonghyuk's hands made his way up Kim Dokja's waist.

"You knoww if you want to continue we should get inside a room firstt", Kim Dokja managed to say.

"Mhm alright", Yoo Jonghyuk whispered in between the kisses.

He then picked Kim Dokja up in his arms and said, "let's go."

"What the fuck? put me down!", Kim Dokja shouted.  
"I can walk, you bastard!", he continued.

Yoo Jonghyuk stated, "No.", and he kept walking with Kim Dokja in his arms till they were Infront of his room. The whole way there, Kim Dokja kept punching him but he didn't move an inch and simply glared. After they went inside, Yoo Jonghyuk let Kim Dokja down on his bed, and then he threw his coat on the hanger. 

"Are you just after my body? Do you realise what you did to me yesterday? My ... Still hurts", Kim Dokja complained.

"Okay then let me compensate for it", Yoo Jonghyuk said as he got on the bed and kissed Kim Dokja on his forehead.  
"I'm sorry", he apologized.

Kim Dokja blushed, he couldn't believe that Yoo Jonghyuk was capable of something like this.

"Are we like .. dating now?", Kim Dokja asked while looking at Yoo Jonghyuk's eyes.

"Do you want to?", Yoo Jonghyuk asked back.

This made Kim Dokja blush even more. To Kim Dokja, Yoo Jonghyuk was everything, since his childhood, he grew up saying " I am Yoo Jonghyuk ", Yoo Jonghyuk was to him what Spiderman or Superman were to other kids. He was his whole world, and now his whole world was asking him that. 

" Yes.", Kim Dokja answered as he hugged Yoo Jonghyuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters gonna have smut so have patience and thank you for reading!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading chapter one! I'll be back with chapter two in a day or two. I hope you all enjoyed :))


End file.
